


tell me im cute

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba pranks his brother and Domino City Pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me im cute

"Where are these pizzas from?" asked Mokuba, who was picky about these kind of things.

"Oh, Joey brought them; he works at a pizza shop now," said Yuugi, grabbing a slice and sitting down on the couch. "Domino City Pizza? Right?"

"Yeah," said Tristan, his mouth half-full.

Tea popped in a DVD (Yuugi's grandpa only recently upgraded them up from VHS's) and sat down too.

"So the pizzas are good?" Mokuba asked warily.

"Oh yeah, they're great! Sometimes when I'm doing a delivery I have to stop myself from taking a slice!" Joey laughed. He grabbed a plate and piled three slices onto it.

"Too bad your brother isn't here," Tea told Mokuba somewhat sincerely. She tried to muffle a laugh after seeing Joey's face at the comment.

Mokuba noticed the look too, but wasn't as good at hiding the laugh.

"Nah, he'd hate it."

Mokuba decided to take a chance and took a slice before sitting on the carpet next to the couch.

~~~

A few days later, Mokuba was craving pizza.

After several long moments of pleading with his brother, he finally won.

"Let's get one from 'Domino City Pizza'. I had some at Yuugi's and it's really good. I can order it online."

Seto nodded and pulled out a credit card, which Mokuba eagerly snatched out of his grasp.

At his computer, Mokuba filled in the pizza ordering form: 1 extra large supreme pizza with extra cheese and garlic sticks on the side. He entered the payment information, contact information, and was about to click on submit when he saw it--

>> Delivery Instructions For Driver:

Suddenly a burst of mischievousness took a hold of him and he quickly typed:

>> tell me im cute

He imagined his brother's face and laughed as he pressed the submit button.

~~~

The doorbell rang.

"Mokuba! The pizza is here!" called Seto.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM."

Seto stopped. "Uh..."

"I'M... POOPING."

Seto's face went from disbelief to rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He went to the front door to answer it.

It was Joey.

Seto had to stop himself from groaning out loud.

"Uh... here's your pizza," said the blond, holding it out. He was blushing profusely.

"Thanks," said Seto stiffly.

"If you'd sign--" Joey started, but dropped the clipboard with a receipt for signature on it.

"Crap," Joey mutter under his breath, blushing more, and stooping to pick it up.

Completely flustered now, he silently handed the clipboard to Seto to sign.

Seto held back from saying something about incompetencies and unprofessionalism, and signed instead. He was actually quite hungry and as fun as it would be to get on Joey's case, he'd much rather eat first.

"Thanks," said Joey, taking the clipboard back. He turned to leave but stopped. 

"You, uh..." he started, before, amazingly, turning even redder. "... You're cute."

And then Joey ran back to his car, leaving Seto with the pizza and a confused look on his face.

Around the hallway corner, Mokuba walked away, laughing silently and writing a post on tumblr about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Because of this.](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/58210698889/hohenheiny-you-guys-so-i-actually-did-this-a)


End file.
